New Light
by Marry Landers
Summary: This is a one shot story about Edward and Bella's wedding night.


This was interesting write; it inspired and written for a friend that thought the twilight books should have had a little more detail. I hope you enjoy the read.

"New Light"

The water felt nice against his naked body, the waves flowed around him like he was stone—which in a sense he was. His eyes closed. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. This was it—this was the day Bella had been longing for, and secretly—even though he was scared half to death, so had he. He wanted this as much as she did. Though it scared him what might happen, what could go wrong. He didn't want to hurt her, he refused to hurt her. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle it if he did. Maybe Jacob was right…This is so stupid. He thought to himself as he waited for the girl to join him. He could hear her in the bathroom—taking a shower. No…I promised I would try…she wants this…I want her… I won't hurt her.

He argued with himself like this for a few minutes, going back and forth. Maybe he could put if off…but that would only upset Bella—something he didn't want to do. Looking up at the sky he listened carefully trying to think over everything. He would do what he could, he would make Bella happy. This was their wedding night after all. This was what normal couples did on their wedding night—only they were far from a normal couple. Now more than ever Edward wished he was human. If only he were human then all this worry would be for nothing. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting her, about killing her even. Taking a deep breath he waited as he heard her. She was making her way out onto the beach—a midnight swim; mainly an excuse to stall. He heard the clothing she had drop to the ground, at the same time his nervousness was replaced by another feeling; a totally new feeling—a wanting, a burning yearning that was pulling him towards her. He didn't move. He stood, still looking up at the sky until she spoke. Turning towards her, his eyes lit with the passion that was now burning inside him he chuckled lowly.

"It's nice, but I wouldn't call it beautiful, not with you here." He said looking down into her eyes. As she moved closer the burning grew, deepened if that was possible. "I said we would try…" He stated, a small amount of the nervousness returning. "If I hurt you…if I do anything wrong… tell me." He stated before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his body.

She was warm, even in the water, and he hated that fact that to her, even in the warm water, he was cold. He was sure of it—no matter the heat; he would always be cold to her—until she was like him that was. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, chanting in his head the whole while to be careful. It was harder than he would have thought. Being careful with her—the passion that ran through his body was something else, something he wasn't sure he could survive.

Back in the room, they were on the bed too quickly for her to see. He ran his hands down her body, tracing every line—memorizing it. Kissing down her neck he again chanted in his head Careful…careful too breakable. Though his mind knew this, his body didn't want to listen. Not fully anyway. Making his way down to her chest he took one of the small nubs in his mouth, sucking on it, rolling it around his tongue. The sounds that flowed from her lips about drove him crazy. Closing his eyes he had to force himself to remember to be gentle. Gentle not to hurt her, even though he wanted nothing more than to let himself go, to love her fully and not hold back. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

His hands trailed down—between her legs, she answered with a shiver. He hesitated for a moment, scared he had made her cold, but soon realized this was a different kind of shiver. This was her feeling the same as him. Letting a moan escape between his lips he pushed—gently—one of his fingers into the warmth of her body. It was enough to drive any man mad. Control, gentle, remember, he continued in his head, trying his hardest not to lose control. How could it be this hard!?

He moved his finger inside of her, bringing new, more passionate sounds from her. A shiver ran down his body at the sound. He slowly added another digit, preparing her. He continued to kiss down her body, nipping gently—never hard enough to break the skin—on random areas. Her small, round breasts soon became his favorite spot.

Removing his hand he looked down at her, his eyes burning with passion. "You ready?" He asked his voice husky, needing.

She met his glaze; her eyes misted over, and nodded. "Y..yes" she managed after a minute. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red as he bent down and kissed her deeply—moving his body on top of hers he readied himself. Testing his control and if he would really be able to handle this. Leaning up slightly she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face against his cold hard neck. "E…dward…" She almost moaned in his ear. A pleading sound, as if she knew he was questioning himself. He groaned—unable to deny either of their needs anymore.

Slowly, gently as he could, he moved himself, pushing his hard member into the hot, wet area between her legs. He about lost it then—a moan flew from his lips as he gripped the sheets to try and gain control of himself. She moaned—more of a gasping sound really— with him causing him to shutter. Gripping her arms he took a deep gasping breath. Slowly he started to move his hips, bucking forward, carefully. Bella, under him, moaned her eyes rolling back in her head. He lost control then, the expression on her face made the burning need in his gut explode. Gripping her arms tightly, trying to hold onto what little control he had left. Kissing her he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, his eyes closed. The pleasure that rocked their bodies was almost too much to bear.

Groaning, the heat of Bella's body seemed to magnify the scent that always drove him crazy. The monster that had been silenced since he first realized he loved the girl awoke after so long. Moaning he bucked, harder, needier, listening to the moans erupt out from her full lips. Squeezing her arms tighter he bent forward, the monster in him wanting her blood, the man in him wanting her body more, giving into the latter of the two he bit down on one of the pillows that surrounded their heads--- unable to control the animalistic need to bite down on something.

It was at that moment—all of the need, the lust, and the love exploded from his body. Groaning loudly he closed his eyes, basking in the shear pleasure of it. Her name slipped from his lips passionately. He could have continued, he would have liked to have continued, but he knew that she with her human body wouldn't be able to. Rolling off of her he lay panting, gasping for breath that he didn't need beside her. She was panting just has hard, if not harder. He was sure she had been saying his name during the whole thing as well, but he was too out of it to really know—other than the dull sense—knowing—in the back of his head.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I love you" He said softly, nuzzling his face into her hair—unlike her he wouldn't sleep; he didn't need it. He would lie there, happily for a few hours, until the affects of the nights advents started to show on the girls pale skin. Then all hell would break lose.


End file.
